bleachmmfandomcom-20200213-history
Kuchiki Senryoku
'Kuchiki Senryoku' Ebon locks of raven hair spill over his head and shoulders at a length that easily reaches his lower back. His frame is on the slender side but it is obvious by his broad shoulders and impeicable posture that he is very much in shape. His features are sharp and refined yet he still appears very clean and beautiful. He holds his nobility in every thing he does and every movement he makes. He has sharp indigo eyes that should they stare at you too harshly seem as if they would cut in to you with ease. Adorning him is a kimono made of the finest materials in a color matching his eyes though with a patterns of various off-white splotchy lines that work more towards giving the kimono a sense of texture than a true pattern. His obi is a stark white sash that cinches his waist in to his long flowing off-white hakama pants. He often wears a sky blue haori on top of all of this with two rope cords coming across the front of his chest from his shoulders and slipping in to he inside of the haori in order to be drawn tightly across his torso. Along the sleeves is a stark white pattern of sharp triangular pattern all the way around. While wearing this haori he also tends to wear a stark white long bandana around his forhead in order to make him distinguishable on the field of battle. Immaculate stark white tobi are slipping in to finely crafted and fitted straw sandals. His zanpaktou has a deep purple nearly black sheath that houses it that has indigo rope wrapped securely around the length. The tsuba is a simple beveled oval and the hilt is wrapped tightly in a criss cross pattern with the same color as the sheath in taut treated rope padding. History Born from nobility of House Kuchiki Senryoku was brought up with principle and poise from the start. No pain no suffering no loss was greater than the dishonor of failing the House for the Kuchiki were the honored servants of the Soul King and his wisdom is absolute. Every day of training art calligraphy music and scholarship was governed by this singular principle. It was repeated daily and it was the core of why every mistake must be made up for with 100 flawless attempts. Perfection and the embodiment of it was the way of the Kuchiki and thus it was also Senryoku's way. As a man he had established himself as a capable and quick witted leader and practitioner of a wide variety of skills. For every opponent he faceshe would have a tactic devised to stand his own ground. The uprising of the Quincy was met with cold calculated slaughter on his part and the majority of those who served with him. But not everyone was satisfied to destroy the threat while it was budding and young unorganized and weak. This was especially detrimental during the civil war but even the righteous perfection of the Kuchiki was... hindered by the chaos of the Soul Queen's rebellion. The amount of losses for the Shinigami was almost enough todestroy them entirely and the Soul King was injured so gravely that he is no longer able to lead until his millenial hibernation is complete. Now that the Soul Society of Shikongai is reduced to the core of the four houses Senryoku see's only one path: The Kuchiki must not fail the Soul King. The other houses regardless of their power must not be allowed to hinder the progress of rebuilding and moving forward. Everything must be restored by the time the Soul King returns and that includes the extermination of the Quincy. If the other houses are capable of assisting with this recovery so be it but if they are not they are in the way. Personality Senryoku is and has always been a true Kuchiki. There has not been a step in his life that was not considered for the house as he was conditioned and trained well by his family. This makes him come off as arrogant, selfish, egotistical, and extremely confident. However, it is his selflessness that creates this paradoxial behavior. To serve, one must be able to put that which he serves above all others. However, to put that which he serves above all others, causes him to treat all others as if they are beneath his cause which is that of the Kuchiki. Truthfully, he is a thoughtful and brave man who is stoically and authoritively kind. Just as he has been taught, he believes one mistake deserves 100 flawless successes in order to redeem one's self, and if he witnesses someone of that dedication, an entirely different side of him may just yet emerge. Journal Enrty 1: It seems that what remains of the Shihouin are dreaming of a better future. However, they did bring up a good point or two. There does need to be unity of the houses to push forward, though that does not mean there needs to be equality. There also does need to be construction, however we cannot ignore the threats that are massing while we are weak and training must come first. Theme Image Gallery Senryoku Battle Cry.jpg|'Battlecry' Senryoku Disturbed.jpg|'Disturbed' Senryoku Draw.jpg|'Drawn' Senryoku Groom.jpg|'Groomed' Senryoku Past.jpg|'Past' Senryoku Rest.jpg|'Rest' Senryoku Brandish.jpg|'Brandish' Senryoku Slay.jpg|'Slay' Senryoku War.jpg|'War' Senryoku Resolve.jpg|'Resolve' Category:Characters Category:Kuchiki